Working with gay and lesbian clients
There is now a sizeable literature on working with gay and lesbian people in psychological therapy. ----- See also LGBT References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bieber, I., Dain, H.J., Dince, P.R., Drellich, M.G.,Grand, H.G., Gundlach, R.H., Kremer, M.W., Rifkin, A.H., Wilbur, C.B. & Bieber, T.B. (1962). Homosexuality: A Psychoanalytic Study. New York: Basic Books. *Davies, D. & Neal, C. (Eds) (1996). Pink Therapy: A Guide for Counsellors and Therapists Working with Lesbian, Gay and Bisexual Clients. Buckingham: Open University Press. *Dworkin, S. & Gutierrez, F. (Eds) (1992). Counseling Gay Men and Lesbians: Journey to the End of the Rainbow. Alexandria, VA: American Association for Counseling and Development. *Falco, K.L. (1991). Psychotherapy with Lesbian Clients: Theory into Practice. New York: Brunner/Mazel. *Gonsiorek, J. (Ed.) (1982). Homosexuality and Psychotherapy: A Practitioner’s Handbook of Affirmative Models. New York: Haworth. *Kitzinger, C. (1987). The Social Construction of Lesbianism. London: Sage. *Kitzinger, C. (1991). Lesbians and gay men in the workplace: Psychosocial issues. In M.J. Davidson & J. Earnshaw (Eds), Vulnerable Workers: Psychosocial and Legal Issues. London: Wiley. *O’Connor, N. & Ryan, J. (1993). Wild Desires and Mistaken Identities: Lesbianism and Psychoanalysis. London: Virago. *Socarides, C.W. (1978). Homosexuality. New York: Jason Aronson. *Stein, T. & Cohen, C. (Eds) (1986). Contemporary Perspectives on Psychotherapy with Lesbians and Gay Men. New York: Plenum. Papers *Annesley, P. & Coyle, A. (1995). Clinical psychologists’ attitudes to lesbians. Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology, 5, 327-331. *Brown, L. (1988). Gay men and their families: Common clinical issues. Journal of Gay and Lesbian Psychotherapy, 1, 65-77. *Coyle, A. (1993). A study of psychological well-being among gay men using the GHQ-30. British Journal of Clinical Psychology, 32, 218-220. *Garnets, L., Hancock, K.A., Cochran, S.D., Goodchilds, J. & Peplau, L.A. (1991). Issues in psychotherapy with lesbians and gay men: A survey of psychologists. American Psychologist, 46, 964-972. *Hancock, K. (1995). Psychotherapy with lesbians and gay men. In A.R. D’Augelli & C.J. Patterson (Eds), Lesbian, Gay and Bisexual Identities Across the Lifespan: Psychological Perspectives. New York: Oxford University Press. *Hitchings, P. (1994). Psychotherapy and sexual orientation. In P. Clarkson & M. Pokorny (Eds), The Handbook of Psychotherapy. London: Routledge *Kitzinger, C. & Coyle, A. (1995). Lesbian and gay couples: Speaking of difference. The Psychologist:Bulletin of The British Psychological Society, 8, 64-69. *Kitzinger, C. & Wilkinson, S. (1995). Transitions from heterosexuality to lesbianism: The discursive construction of lesbian identities. Developmental Psychology, 31, 95-104. *Milton, M. (1996). Coming out in therapy. Counselling Psychology Review, 11, 26-32. *Milton,M. and Coyle,A.(1998).Psychotherapy with lesbian and gay clients.The psychologist:Bulletin of The British Psychological Society, 11, 73-76UK perspective Full text *Ratigan, B. (1995). Inner world, outer world: Exploring the tensions of race, sexual orientation and class and the internal world. Psychodynamic Counselling, 1, 173-186. *Rivers, I. (1995a). Mental health issues among lesbians and gay men bullied in school. Health and Social Care in the Community, 3, 380-383. *Rivers, I. (1995b). The victimisation of gay teenagers in school: Homophobia in education. Pastoral Care in Education, 13, 39-45. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Psychotherapy issues Category:LGBT